Just So Wrong
by LaChoy
Summary: It's wrong. It's wrong. But just because it's wrong doesn't make it so easy to stop. InuKag AU


-**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha does not belong to me and that's about it. But if Rumiko Takahashi wants to sell him to me for about a dollar, I'll do it.

**Author's Note**: Okay, this is just a silly little one shot. I'm either insane and perverted, or I just really liked this idea. I was just thinking about Inuyasha's (might be) old age and thought, "Hmm, is he a pedophile?". It's an extremely overdone idea. So why am I writing this? Who knows. I might add another chapter to this story if you guys like it enough. So it's your guys' decision.

Also, they aren't exactly in Japan, but yet they are... So, don't kill me for cultural mishaps.

And they are extremely OOC. I'm sorry? Heh..

* * *

She is Kagome Higurashi. A young fifteen year old girl with amazing grades, with a beautiful personality, and a face to match. She fills the classroom with her joy each day. Girls want to be her, and guys want to be with her. She tries to involve everybody and somehow succeeds. She's just about friends with everybody. She volunteers to help in class, and every time there is a charity, she offers to run it.

I am Inuyasha Takahashi and I am this girl's history teacher. I look at her each day and each day long to be with her. I want to hold her small, petite body to mine. I want to run my hands through her gorgeous, raven colored hair. Make her laugh, show her everything I possibly could.

How dirty I feel. Longing and want always fills my body as I look at her. Every school day, I try looking my best, hoping to get her attention. Unfortunately, I get just about every other girls' (and sometimes boys') attention. But never her. Never do I get that perfect girl named Kagome.

Every now and then, she likes to stay after so I can explain things to her in case she hasn't understood. And my god, how I just want to kiss her and hold her to me. To tell her how much I love and need her. But I never do. If I did, would she accept my declaration of love? Or would she run away scared and tell her mother of the horrible pedophile at school?

When I first saw her, she reminded me of an old one night stand named Kikyo that never gave more. Maybe that's how this horrible attraction started.

But as this year progressed, the more she showed her rainbow like personality. Her grades showed her intelligence.

Now as she explains a war, I listen to her, entranced. She is explaining it better than me. Maybe the school should hire her and dump me.

"And I guess that's about it, Mr. Takahashi.", she finishes.

I smile and clap, "Very well done, Miss Higurashi. Would you mind filling in for me for the rest of the school year? You'd save me a lot of work."

She lets out a tinkling laugh and smiles back, "Sorry, but I think that'd interrupt with the rest of my studies."

I make a crestfallen look then laugh a little too and sigh. This is my favorite time of day. The time I can see my beautiful and innocent Kagome.

"Well, since class is just about over, I might as well let you guys start early on your homework. It's on the board, and when it says compare and contrast, that's exactly what you do, don't take any short cuts," I discipline them while they get out their books to get a start on the homework that was assigned.

I close my history book and walk to my desk and sit down to do some of those papers I should have graded a long time ago.

I notice a boy named Kouga try to ask her out, but she quickly lets him down and I grin to myself, happy nobody else will have her.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

I look up to meet the girl of my dreams' face. She looks worried and troubled at the same time. I wonder what is the matter with her. This look doesn't suit her.

"What is it, Miss. Higurashi?", I say as concern laces my tone.

She grabs onto her skirt and toys with it nervously, "I need to talk to you. But I can't after school, is tomorrow after school a good time?"

"Sure," I raise my eyebrows in curiosity. "But are you sure it's a good idea to hold it off? You seem very worried, can't you tell me now?"

She shakes her head, "No, we need to be alone."

Alone.

That word echoes in my head. Alone. That can mean a lot of things. Things that would make her mother smack me across the face.

"If that's the case, then tomorrow it will be."

She smiles hesitantly and goes to her desk to await the bell. She doesn't start her homework.

And as the bell rings, she leaves the room quickly, without even looking at me as she sometimes does.

She said alone. Meaning one on one, all by ourselves. Nobody else to hold me back from spilling my heart out to her.

What am I being so nervous for? We're always alone when she asks for my help in school work. So how is this any different?

She has to tell me something important, I remind myself and that makes all the difference in the world.

Maybe she wants to tell me that she's in love with me..

I just about slap myself at the perverted and stupid thought. Like she would love some boring and older teacher like me.

But intelligence and age can be attractive, a voice inside my head tells me and I quickly kill it.

I sigh as some students come walking in my classroom for their lesson. Which reminds me that I have more classes to teach and more day dreams to squash.

Tomorrow afternoon has never seemed so far away as it has today.

* * *

"And they started this war for what reason? Would anybody like to tell me?", I tell my favorite class. The one with Kagome in it.

I really didn't feel like teaching. It'd been a long night thinking about all the possibilities of what Kagome had to tell me.

I look around for a raised hand and for once this entire school year, I don't see Kagome's hand up. Instead, she is looking nervously at her desk.

I sigh and look around again, "Come on, you know participation matters and you can't always expect Kagome to answer. So don't be shy, answer!"

Kagome looks up at me, and as soon as I notice it, I look away quickly and search for a victim to pick on. Why am _I _being so nervous anyway?

"Hey, you, Ken. Give me the reason?"

The boy Ken gulps and becomes amazingly jumpy. He isn't that good of a student and is almost failing.

"Um, political reasons?"

"Nice try, but not right. How about you, Miss. Higurashi? You're usually ready to answer, can you tell us the answer?"

"Territory.", she answers, never looking at me. I smile sadly and nod.

"Very well, now, class. You really need to start answering. At least try, like Ken did. Oh, that reminds me, hand in your homework."

As they get out their homework, I go to the people who usually don't do their homework and give them useless scolding. But I am surprised when I notice Kagome didn't do hers.

"Kagome? Where is your homework?", I ask, shocked.

She licks her lips and keep looking down, "I-I didn't do it. I'm sorry, Mr. Takahashi, I'll stay after and do my homework."

"You better." I say in a somewhat strict tone and go along to finish collecting the papers.

I keep going along with my lesson for the day and for some odd reason, more people raise their hands. I guess there was somebody looking out for me. Or maybe they didn't want to suffer the same fate Ken did.

As the bell rings and the students leave the room quickly, I notice Kagome look at me and then quickly avert her gaze.

This was going to be a long day.

Kagome was late. It'd been after school for fifteen minutes now. So where was she? She was acting way too strange today for his liking.

Usually, Kagome was right on time for everything. She was first in class, always. But not only had she been late for class, but now late for this.

She was also always dependable. She always did her homework. But now? Now she didn't do her homework and didn't seem to be paying much attention.

She was worrying me.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

My head turns so quickly I thought it might break off.

And when I see who said my name, I think my mouth is about to drop open.

There is Kagome. She is dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress. She has done something amazing to her hair and she seems to be radiating.

"Kagome?" I ask. I'm surprised I can speak at all.

She walks over slowly. Her steps seem shaky but there's still an elegant way she is walking. Only Kagome could do this all at once.

"I-I have to tell you something. But please hear me out before you say or do anything. All I know is that I can't hold this in anymore."

I nod my head. I think I'm way too nervous to even talk.

She gulps and starts playing with her dress nervously. I want to comfort her, but for all I know she might just want to tell me she hates my guts. So comforting her might not be the best idea.

"I love you, Mr. Takahashi." she says quietly, with her head down.

This time my mouth really does drop open.

"Love..me?"

Kagome looks at me, scared and yet so innocent looking. "Yes. I love you. I know you must hear this a lot. All I ever hear about is how much all the girls like you. But I love you! At first, I just thought you were cute. But as time went by, I noticed how kind you were. How hard working you are. You try to include everybody. The way you laugh makes me want to laugh. The way you smile makes my heart burst. Please, don't hate me and think I'm just some foolish and naïve little girl."

"Kagome…" I start. How do I say how I feel without freaking her out? How do I do this?

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi?"

I look at her and smile, "In view of the circumstances, I think it'd be alright for you to call me Inuyasha. And I have something to tell you as well. But I want you to hear me out as well. Understood?"

She nods, "Yes, Mr.- I mean. Inuyasha."

I breath in and let it out. It seems as if my whole life is riding on this.

"Kagome..I love you too." I see her eyes widen and her mouth form an O. "Ever since I first met you, actually. You looked like somebody I once knew. But, oh, you're so much more than that. You're kind, you're amazing. You're so smart, yet so beautiful at the same time. You can't imagine how hard this love for you is on me."

"Is it because I'm so much younger than you?" she asks uncertainly.

I stand up and look at her. "Yes. I feel so dirty loving you, Kagome. But I can't help it. I do love you. Nothing can change that."

She walks to me and looks at me. I can see the love in her eyes and I wonder if I have the same look. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

I just keep looking at her. I'm not sure what to do. I've been with women older than her. More experienced than her. All I can think of in my head is of kissing her.

"Kagome, I want to kiss you." I say. Bringing a hand to her cheek.

She licks her lips and smiles a little, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe your age?" I move my face closer to hers. I feel her breath on my lips and I'm amazed I have not kissed her yet.

"I don't think age matters right now, Inuyasha." she says and then to my own shock, she kisses me. For a bit, I'm just too stunned. This has only happened to me in my dreams. But here she is now, kissing me.

I kiss her back. Her lips are so soft and her kiss seems so innocent. I wrap my arms around her, and just feel her petite body against mine. This is all I need. All I need is Kagome's kiss. I feel like she is my lifeline and if I let go, I'll die.

She wraps her shorter arms around me and it seems as if we were made for each other. The way she fits to me and I to her.

But then I realize something.

This kiss is so naïve. This is probably her first kiss.

And this was when I realized.

I'm not with an adult. I am with a young girl.

She is not an experienced woman. She is a virgin. Who has dreams of a perfect love. She probably dreams of her first time in a beautiful canopy bed with red roses all around it. While a gentle music plays.

There was just no way I could continue this. I just couldn't.

I pull her away gently and she looks at me, probably wondering why I stopped the kiss.

"Kagome, we can't do this. I can't do this."

"Why?" she asks me with a sad look. "As long as I love you, and you love me, isn't that enough? I told you not to care about my age. I don't care about yours."

"Kagome, I do love you. More than you can imagine. That kiss was amazing, and I'll probably never have a kiss like that again in my entire life. But you're too young. Not for me, to say, but for a relationship like the one I would want."

"Inuyasha…if you mean sex, then it doesn't matter. I love you! Isn't that all that really matters?" I sigh, and rub my temple. Gods. She's making me want to hold her and never let go.

So I look at her with the most serious look I can muster.

"Are you really ready for that, Kagome? Are you ready to start worrying about getting pregnant and having a baby at this young age! Worrying about all the stupid things this relationship can bring? I really don't think so. Trust me, I love you with all my being and I don't think I will ever find anybody I love as much as you. But I should let you have the right to grow up at your own pace. Not at my pace."

Her eyes start watering, but I keep a leash on myself. "So are you saying you won't go out with me?"

"Yeah.", I sigh and nod my head, "I guess that's what I'm saying. Maybe one day we can be together, Kagome"

She nods at me and smiles through teary eyes. "Yeah, maybe, Mr. Takahashi. I hope you have a nice night."

And as she quickly leaves my room, I swear I feel like crying.

The next day she isn't in my class and I learn that she has gotten a different teacher. It hurts, but it's for the best.

Hey, maybe one day we will have another chance.

I smile to myself sadly.

"Okay class, ready to begin?"


End file.
